Gas turbine engines, such as those used on commercial aircraft, include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Passing through each of the sections is a gas flowpath that allows a gas to flow through the engine, and thereby allows the engine to function. Included within the gas flowpath are multiple rotors, stators, and vanes. The rotors and stators operate to either compress the gas flowing through the gas flowpath or to expand the gas, causing the turbine to spin. The vanes are positioned in the gas flowpath and impart desirable flow characteristics on the gas as it flows through the gas flowpath.
The vanes can be individual vanes, referred to as singlet vanes, or components with multiple vane blades. When singlet vanes are utilized, each singlet vane is installed in the vane assembly individually in a time consuming process that is prone to human error.